


Geography Generations

by Sat_duck



Category: Eliot Salandy Brown
Genre: Amazing, Good Writing, Must Read, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sat_duck/pseuds/Sat_duck
Summary: This is an accurate depiction of what would happen if Elliot Brown met his hero, David Attenborough.
Relationships: Eliot Brown & David Attenborough
Kudos: 1





	Geography Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Woweeeeeeeee  
> Go follow https://instagram.com/eliot_brown_stanzz?igshid=1mkcsextt64p5

It was a beautiful sunny day on the bright beach of Bournemouth. Eliot was reminiscing his brand new video that he presented. It described the effects of hard and soft engineering on the coast. Eliot smiled proudly to himself as he had worked his socks of for that video (those A-Stars weren't for nothing after all).  
Suddenly, in a flurry of feathers and seagulls, there before him appeared... David Attenborough! 

Eliot was beside himself in shock and happy surprise! His number one hero and inspiration was stood there in front of him. Well now that he got a handle back on his brain, Eliot realised Mister Attenborough was in fact sat in a stripey deck chair. The very same one from his Bournemouth video! 

"Eliot," came Mister Attenborough's old man voice, "I saw your video about hard and soft engineering, I was muy impressed."

Eliot was in shockckc! The David Attenborough saw his video! 

"Aw shucks, Mister Attenborough!" Eliot started "I never thought someone as great as you would see my video!" 

"I was mighty impressed with you, small man, especially with your outstanding bravery in the most difficult of situations" Mister Attenborough explained. 

"I don't know what you mean sir, I wasn't brave at all!" inquired Eliot.

"Don't be silly, petite squid, I saw the way your leg snapped of after jumping from that 100 meter high groyne! Even my good friend Bear Grills was impressed" 

Eliot was quakered! He didn't realise that people could see when his leg fell off! He flinched at the memory of landing all awkward like on his leg. But in the end the injury lead to him meeting his hero!

"It was nothing aha ha! I'm just glad you think any of me sir!"

"Nonsense! Now have this pebble freshly plucked from this beach as a way to remember this meeting." David handed over a very stony pebble. 

Eliot took the small rock between his fingers and studied it for a moment. He looked up to thank Mister Attenborough, but he had gone only leaving his deck chair in place. 

In his shock, Eliot dropped his new pebble, but realised he didn't mind, because he didn't like pebbles that much. 

THE END


End file.
